Peligro: mαno mαlditα
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Esta historia es sobre Miroku. De cuando Miroku se encontró con Jakotsu... @Reto, pαrα Rinsami. Foro ¡Siéntαte!
1. Trasero equivocado

**Disclαimer. **Después de inútiles intentos, Rumiko no me pasó los derechos de autor. De hecho, por alguna razón terminé en la cárcel. o.ó

**Notα.** Otra vez en respuesta a un reto propuesto por _Rinsαmi_, hecho en el foro **¡Siéntate!**, en los dominios de ffnet.  
**Link: ** /topic/84265/62801133/1/Retos-a-Pedido

* * *

Peligro: mαno mαlditα

**Viñetα I**

La anécdota que les voy a relatar se ubica en la época antigua, tiempos de guerras civiles, demonios, muertes... _confusiones... _Confusiones de todo tipo.

En aquellos tiempos había un grupo que luchaba contra un gran demonio por el poder de la perla de Shikon. Acá entre nos, ya sabemos muy bien de quienes hablamos.

Resulta que aquel día, Kagome se encontraba ensimismada en sus estudios, de vuelta en su época. InuYasha, celoso y aburrido, había ido con ella, y Miroku, Sango y Shippô descansaban tranquilos en la aldea de Kaede.

Esta vez no sabremos sobre las venturas o desventuras de InuYasha y Kagome. Esta historia es sobre Miroku. De cuando Miroku se encontró con Jakotsu.

Pero esta, amigos, no es una historia de amor.

Hacía ya dos días y un par de horas que Kagome faltaba, y ya más que tranquilidad, su descanso era un tormentoso aburrimiento. Después de mucho dudar, el monje finalmente se decidió. En un descuido de Sango, cruzó rápido parte de la aldea, se escondió bajo una capucha discreta, y se perdió entre la gente que abandonaba el lugar.

Seguido por sus mañas y por ese añoramiento que sentían sus manos por tocar diversas curvas, caminó a paso feliz, tarareando una canción, hasta el poblado más cercano, que no quedaba mucho más lejos de allí.

No era que efectivamente iba a engañar a Sango (¡por favor, ellos no eran nada!) y no iba a abandonar a su grupo, así que técnicamente no hacía nada malo escapando unas horas.

Volvería antes del anochecer, sin que nadie notara su ausencia siquiera.

Podría disfrutar de su descanso de Naraku, los Siete Guerreros y del mismísimo Buda, con sus manos reposando tranquilas en alguna señorita del lugar, una que se riera divertida y avergonzada ante la pregunta de tan distinguido caballero: _"¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?..."_

Una vez que llegó, se encargó de piropear a cuanta mujer se le cruzara enfrente... sin perder la oportunidad de proponerles tener un descendiente con él, claro.

Eso llevó un par de horas.

Y finalmente llegamos a la parte más entretenida de la historia.

Mientras Sango notaba su ausencia (por toda la aldea) y, con la vena palpitante, ordenaba a Kirara a que lo llevara hasta él (sea como sea), Miroku se acercaba casi sigilosamente a una hermosa joven de espaldas apenas anchas. Por lo corto de su kimono podría entrever sus musculosas piernas.

Y déjenme decirles que después de conocer a Sango, las piernas entrenadas, marcadas, firmes, era algo que le llamaba _mucho_ la atención.

Entre sus piernas y ese cabello azabache corto y despeinado, esa misteriosa mujer que no dejaba ver su rostro y se paseaba a lo largo y ancho de la aldea, lo había embelesado.

O tal vez era sólo curiosidad.

Miroku sintió un cosquilleo extraño al posar su mano en la cintura de la joven y, mientras bajaba hasta la curva de su cola, no dudó en seguir con su frase habitual:

—Disculpe, señorita, pero no pude evitar observarla y preguntarme si le gustaría tener un hijo... —La joven se dio vuelta, mostrando sorpresa en su semblante. Miroku estaba igual al terminar—… conmigo?

Que. Carajo.

Tanto el rostro de Miroku como el de Jakotsu, pues esa era la identidad de la "jovencita", estaban coloreados con molestas manchas rosas.

Miroku sintió unas ganas increíbles de tirarse en un volcán en erupción. Pero no había ninguno cerca.

Jakotsu empezó a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y, medio sorprendido, cuarto confundido y cuarto sin saber qué hacer, estiró sus musculosos brazos hacia el cuello del monje y lo envolvió en un caluroso abrazo.

No dejaba de replicar:

—¡Ah! ¡El monje! También es bonito, aunque preferiría a mi InuYasha...

Y muchas cosas por el estilo. Miroku no entendía mucho en ese momento, ya que estaba en una especie de estado catatónico.

Y, entre tanto saltito, abracito, besito y voz chillona, sólo atinó a sacar su mano del trasero del guerrero más sádico y más rarito de los siete que revivió Naraku.

Desde unos pasos atrás, Sango observaba la escena, entre preocupada, consternada y un par de adjetivos más que no se terminan de formular en mi cabeza.

Cuando el monje logró separarse del guerrero (sin cortes, ni besos ni cuchillas de por medio), se percató finalmente en la presencia de la exterminadora y titubeó un pequeño

—No es lo que parece.

Aunque era exactamente lo que parecía: le había metido mano a Jakotsu. Y hasta le pidió un hijo.

¡¿Qué pasaba con el mundo?!

Jakotsu, ignorante respecto a los pensamientos del monje, replicó algo así como "¡Esa mujer!". Pero no hizo más que preguntarle por InuYasha y despedirse casi al instante (y milagrosamente, sin destripamiento de por medio), ya que un par de insectos de Naraku habían aparecido, y eso sólo podría significar una cosa: tenía que sacar su reluciente trasero de ahí y volver a dar la información acumulada.

De vuelta a la realidad de Miroku, no sólo tuvo que correr (literalmente) a la aldea de Kaede (Sango lo dejó totalmente a su merced), si no que también tuvo que explicarle, bajo algunas miradas asesinas, cómo es que llegó a aquella situación, y que no piense nada raro.

También suplicó, se arrodilló, volvió a rogar, lloriqueó y pataleó para que Sango no contara nada de lo ocurrido como una anécdota más entre su grupo. Por supuesto que es culpa de ella que lo cuente yo ahora, pero eso es otro tema.

Miroku consiguió reflexionar seriamente sobre esas mañas suyas aquella noche.

No siempre eran malas, eso era verdad, pero ocasionalmente eran terribles. Y no sólo conseguía golpes y miradas poco cariñosas de Sango, sino que también podía acabar tocándole el trasero a un conocido enemigo y pidiéndole descendencia.

Lo peor: esta era como la segunda vez que le ocurría algo así.

Acarició su mano maldita mientras suspiraba.

Definitivamente, tenía que empezar a prestar atención a los rostros de las personas. Tal vez con eso lo parcheaba.

Se giró para un costado, y concluyó que esa maldición sería difícil de sacar, así que por el momento su mano seguía representando el mismo peligro de siempre... Y a eso probablemente se le sumaran los guiños cariñosos de Jakotsu, en la línea enemiga.

Esa maldición acabaría matándolo.


	2. ¡Esto es la lucha!

Peligro: mαno mαlditα

**Viñetα II**

—¡Oye! ¡Oye, bombón!

_Kami-sama, no a mí._

—¡Oye! ¡Monje bonito! ¡Ven, hazme un hijo como querías!

_Joder, que me parta un rayo._

—¿De qué diablos habla Jakotsu, Miroku?

—Oh, es una larga historia —murmuró Sango, entre sonrisas divertidas. Eso era como la mejor de las venganzas divinas.

Miroku se masajeó la sien.

—Monje Miroku —susurró Kagome, tirándole un poco de la manga—. Jakotsu está haciendo gestos raros.

Bankotsu y el resto de los guerreros miraban a su hermano como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¡Es ese monje bonito! ¡Me ha propuesto un niño! ¿Qué creen? Ahora me quiere dejar sola.

Jakotsu siguió lloriqueando.

—InuYasha —soltó Shippô, saltando al hombro de Kagome—. Creo que finalmente las mañas de Miroku superaron el límite como dijiste.

—Ya lo creo.

InuYasha fruncía el ceño, con Colmillo de Acero en alto, y dirigía miradas de reojo a su compañero.

—Ay, ya no me quiere —gimoteó Jakotsu.

_Kami-sama._

—Oye —gruñó InuYasha—, ¿quieren empezar a luchar o los dejamos solos?

—InuYasha, querido imbécil, no digas idioteces —rezongó el monje—. Jakotsu, lo siento, pero realmente no pienso… hacerte ningún hijo.

Kagome intercambiaba miradas de Miroku al grupo de los Siete Guerreros. Sango estaba que se moría de risa.

—Esto es de lo más raro —murmuró, entre asustada y divertida.

Jakotsu pareció ofenderse al máximo. Bankotsu y Renkotsu parecían haber perdido la paciencia hacía mucho, y el resto de los guerreros veían todo como si fuera telenovela.

—¡Ahora ya no me quieres! ¡Prefieres hacerle hijos a esa mujer!

_¿Qué crees?..._

Sango se carcajeó más fuerte.

—Jakotsu, ya deja eso —refunfuñó Bankotsu—. Peleamos y luego te quedas con el que quieras.

El guerrero sádico se sorbió la nariz.

—Ahora que el monje no me quiere, pido a InuYasha.

—No, InuYasha es mío —soltó el líder—. Te lo dejo una vez que lo mate.

Los hermanos siguieron peleando largo rato mientras el grupo de InuYasha intercambiaba miradas entre ellos.

—¿Se están peleando por mi? —murmuró InuYasha con cara de asco.

—Y por Miroku —agregó Sango entre risas divertidas. Kagome tenía ganas de largarse de allí.

El monje se tomaba la cabeza y negaba, maldiciendo a su mano maldita en voz baja.

Seguramente, Naraku había elegido resucitar a Jakotsu para joderles la vida de ese modo y no de otro.

_¡Maldita mano! ¡Mala, mala!_

**—Fin.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Pequeña continuación... ¿inesperada? Me imagino que todo hubiera sido muy así si Miroku le hubiera propuesto un hijo a mi querido Jakotsu.  
¿Y ustedes? Gracias por el apoyo. Los adoro,  
Morgαn.


End file.
